fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hikarimoto Tomoyo
Hikarimoto Tomoyo '''is on of main cures of first two seasons of ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series. ''Her alter ego is Cure Luna and her theme colour is violet. She has powers of moon. Bigoraphy Personality Appearance Tomoyo has waist lenght black hair and "Hikarimoto" blue eyes. When she transforms to Cure Luna her hair grows and becomes violet and curly. Cure Luna '''Mysteriously glowing light of moon, Cure Luna! 神秘的に輝く、月の光 Shinpi-teki ni kagayaku tsuki no hikari, Kyua Runa! Cure Luna 'is Tomoyo's alter ego. Her theme colour is violet and she holds powers of moon. To transform she needs her Jewel Key and needs to be with her fairy partner Amethyst so she can give her Change Jewel. She uses transformation phrase Pretty Cure! Inner Light Unlock! Attacks Relationships 'Amethyst - Her fairy partner. Hikarimoto Luccia - Her younger sister. They are very close and Tomoyo is very protective of her. She didn't know that Luccia is Cure Stella at first and when she didn't like it when she found out, however she eventually accepted it. Hikarimoto Takuro - Even before Takuro betrayed his family Tomoyo and Takuro had complicated relationship. Takuro was always distant from his siblings and felt like outsider. They didn't seem to have any special relationship but they still cared for each other, example of that is how Takuro saved her when they were little and Tomoyo got lost in the forest. Tomoyo saw how Takuro betrayed Starlight Kingdom and all of her feelings of sadness because of her kingdom's destruction turned into anger towards him. In episode 11 when Dydark almost defeated cures Tomoyo appeared in her Pretty Cure form and revealed that she knows he is Takuro. As Cure Luna Tomoyo fought him many times and Takuro slowly started to realise her identity. Both Takuro and Tomoyo claim they don't care about each other but their big similarity is hidding their real feelings behind their anger. Hikarimoto Yukito - Atsuikaze Toya - Tomoyo first met Toya when she was practicing archery. He praised her skill and told her that he was captain of archery team back in middle school. Tomoyo grew to like Toya a lot and two became close friends. They became couple in second season. Himura Akari - Tomoyo and Akari are quite close because of their similiar position of being older sisters whose younger sisters are Pretty Cure. Their friendship started when Akari talked to Tomoyo about her worries of Luccia being Pretty Cure and told her that she understands her feelings as she cared about her sister Scarlett a lot too. Months later when Scarlett became Pretty Cure, Tomoyo was the one who helped Akari accept that just like she did to her before. Ito Sumire - Tomoyo eventually got quite close to Sumire as in their own way they both find it hard to talk to other people. Tomoyo couldn't understand when Sumire wasn't able to fight Julian after learning he is part of Shadow as she had now problem fighting against Takuro and two argued because of that but she eventually understood it which is what made them closer friends. Atsuikaze Midori - Songs Solo * Alone in Twilight * Moonlight Archer * Midnight Symphony Duets * Colourful Days (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia and Ito Sumire) * I Believe - Story of Hope (with Hikarimoto Luccia) *Lumière Quintet - Combination of five lights (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia and Ito Sumire) *Big Moon and Little Star (with Hikarimoto Luccia) *Over the Rainbow (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire and Himura Scarlett) *Twin Arrows (with Atsuikaze Toya) *Yesterday's Change (with Hikarimoto Luccia and Ito Sumire= *Memories - How it Used to be (with Hikarimoto Yukito, Hikarimoto Takuro and Hikarimoto Luccia) *Thank You (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire and Himura Scarlett) Endings *Always Connected (with Hikarimoto Luccia) *Eternal Light (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire and Himura Scarlett) In Dubbed Versions Slovenian Dub *Her name in Slovenian dub is Tadeja Hrast. '' Glitter Force Dub *Her name in Glitter Light Force is ''Demetria Summer. '' *Her alter ego is changed to ''Glitter Twilight. Gallery TomoyoLuna.png|Hikarimoto Tomoyo / Cure Luna Trivia Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Characters Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Female Characters